Seattle Grace Mercy West
by ZombieAnatomy
Summary: Alexa Davis is a graduate with a major in Surgery and a minor in Neonatal, she worked for Addison Montgomery in L.A., California at Oceanside Wellness Group before she headed to seattle, she comes highly recommended from Addison. She falls for a guy and gets pregnant. Owen Hunt is good friends with her older brother.
1. The First 48

My name is Alexa Davis, I'm 24 almost 25. I'm 5'4" and 115 pounds, pretty blonde with black underneath hair. I'm a graduate from The University of San Francisco School Of Medicine. I majored in Surgeon and minored in Neonatal; I graduated with a 4.0 GPA and was top of my class. The reason I chose the major and minor I did was, because I lost everything and wanted to be able to save lives. My parents died when I was 7 in a really bad car accident, me and my older brother are the only two survivors in the accident. My older brother is an EMT; he taught me so much during the holidays when I was home from college. He helped me decide which school of medicine I went to. I even got to work at a private practice in LA called Oceanside Wellness Group and learned some amazing things from Addison Montgomery. She made me realize I wanted to work with babies at some point; I was single and definitely not here for relationships. Tonight was the start of my first shift with Seattle Grace Mercy West since the merger I was told to just go with the flow and try not to screw up. Richard Webber personally picked me with 20 recommendations the one that stood out the most to him was the one Addison wrote me during the time she trained me. My dream was to be an amazing surgeon one day and Seattle Grace Mercy West might be able to make my dreams come true.

As it hits 4pm I walk into Seattle Grace Mercy West and run right smack into Jackson Avery.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking" I look up and he's smiling with those amazing green eyes that just make me blush.

"Its OK I'm Jackson Avery you must be one of the new interns" he holds out his hand.

I shake it saying "Yes I'm Alexa Davis graduate from University Of San Francisco School Of Medicine" I smile.

"Well I'll let you be on your way" he says smiling

I smile again "Yeah I got to go change real quick and meet up with the residents," I turn and walk away towards the locker rooms blushing and trying to hide my smiles.

He definitely made my heart skip beats but I was gonna focus on work and not relationships; I'll make friends along the way.

I walk into the locker room and go to an empty locker and stash my stuff then change real quick.

After I've changed I walk out of the locker room and nearly run into Jackson yet again "We really got to stop meeting like this Jackson" I laugh and he smiles.

"Maybe I don't want to" He walks off and I hurry to meet the residents and get my assignment for what I am to do.

I walk up and stand with the other 3 interns that were starting with me from my school.

Stacy smiles "Alexa Davis! I thought for sure you'd have stayed with Addison once you told me how much you loved it there!"

I laugh "Stacy I minored in Neonatal Majored in Surgeon"

She cracks up. "Right" she says.

Dr. Miranda Bailey walks up with 4 residents, Alex Karev, Meredith Grey, Jackson Avery and Christina Yang.

"Alright listen up interns; it's time to give you your resident for your year as an intern." Dr. Bailey says. "Alexa Davis, Evan Morgan, Stacy Parker and Emma Cook you're with Dr. Jackson Avery"

"Tara Stevens, Richard O'Neil, Jacob Wolfe and Amy Mitchell you're with Dr. Alex Karev"

"Paula O Conner, Kyle Bennett, Emily Carter and Tyler Holt you're with Dr. Christina Yang"

"David Whitmore, Carrie Wolfe, Eva Holt and Daniel Roy you're with Dr. Meredith Grey" we all go stand with our residents.

"These are your bosses they will show you around and give you your first assignments" we all nod and turn to our residents.

Jackson smiles at me and I look down trying so hard not to blush badly, thinking to myself ' _she just had to stick me with Dr. Hottie man Stacy is gonna love my stories_.' Jackson begins the tour showing us the E.R where the ORs are and the on call rooms.

"Sleep when you can and where you can guy this is gonna be a tough first shift you will be all over the place. If you have some free time to sleep do so while you can because as soon as your pager goes off you will have to jump up and get up and go where your needed" "Does anyone have any questions?" he looks at us 4 we all shake our head no "OK then your assignments. Stacy E.R, Evan Scut, Emma Skills lab and Alexa your with me" he smiles and they all rush off to where they were assigned I stand with Jackson.

"Just had to pick me to teach today?" I say laughing.

He smiles and replies "Yes because you are beautiful and I want to see how good you are. I've heard a lot of good stuff from Richard Webber."

I smile "Well I won't disappoint you I promise"

He smiles again "I hope not" We both laugh and walk together towards Peds. "I also picked you because you have certifications in Neonatal CPR and minored in Neonatal. I did my homework when Miranda gave the residents there list of interns this morning"

I smile "Well I'm honored to show off my skills"

We walk into Peds and are greeted by nurses and patients. I smile at the kids as Jackson grabs a few charts to check up on patient's he hands me the first chart.

We walk into the patient's room "Dr. Davis can you please present"

I nod and begin "Patients name is Sara Farley age 7 she's in today for a check up on her kidneys to see if they have gotten worse than when she has her surgery"

He smiles "Good job Dr. Davis these are Sara's parents Derek and Mary."

"Nice to meet you "I say and shake their hands smiling. The one thing I had going for me was that I could keep calm no matter what happened. I never fucked up especially not when it came to children. My older brothers always said I was good with kids and that I should shoot for the stars and achieve the impossible. He always knew I would get thru med school and become an intern at an amazing hospital. My parents left us with money to make it thru life and have whatever we wanted in life.

Jackson smiles at Sara "Can we check your vitals?"

Sara smiles back "Yes can she do it? She's pretty"

I smile and laugh "Why thank you Sara"

She smiles "Your welcome Miss"

"You can call me Alexa sweetie" I say to her.

Jackson smiles again "She can absolutely take your vitals"

I pull my stethoscope off from around my neck "Please sit forward Sara" She does and I move her gown a little and put it on her back "Take a few deep breaths and let them out for me" she does so I listen, then I do the same to her chest "A few more deep breaths please" Sara nods and does so. I smile "Okay sounds good"

Jackson smiles yet again that dreamy smile that makes my heart skips beats "Please prep her for a C.T scan"

I nod "Absolutely" I begin to prep her and she says her goodbyes to mom and dad as we wheel her away

"This won't take long" I say to them, they nod and smile staying strong and praying for good news.

We bring Sara to the C.T room and I get her all situated on the table and she grabs my hand "I'm scared I don't want to be sicker"

I look at her reassuring her "Even if you are were gonna fight hard to make you so much better"

She smiles and let's go "Ok I'm ready" I smile

"Ok" I walk out and into the room with Jackson. I press the button to speak to her "Ok Sara sweetie we need you to lay very still for a minute and it'll be over soon"

She nods "You got it" I laugh a little and so does Jackson smiling at me.

"You're great with kids, are you involved with anyone?"

I look at him "No I focused on school no guy stayed with me long enough to make it work because med school took up my time with the major and minor. My brother is the only one that really cared that told me I could do this. He's the only reason I kept at this, he helped me thru it all after he got out of work."

Jackson looks at me "For the life of me any guy that get's you will be lucky, you're smart, pretty and you've got support. What's your brother do for work?"

I smile "He's an EMT he works long days but he raised me even though he's two years older. Thank you for the compliments I'm not sure relationships are my focus. No guy sticks around if I'm gone all the time, they don't understand. I can't please them and work hard "I look down.

Jackson looks at me "Then that's their loss" I look up as the screen beeps and the images start to come up

"Oh no..." my heart drops "It looks like she really needs new kidneys now" Jackson shakes his head

"Poor girl she is at the top of the list we are waiting on U.N.O.S to call. Please bring Sara to her room and then please brief her parents away from her. I'm going to see if they have kidneys for her"

I nod "You got it" I get up and go get Sara from the C.T machine.

I help her onto her wheelchair and then wheel her back to her room. Her parents hug her and put on a cartoon and step into the hall with me.

"I wish they were good scans, but she needs new kidneys very soon or she will die. I hate this part I really do. Dr. Avery went to call U.N.O.s to see if they had some kidneys for her yet I'm so sorry"

Mary looks at me, "Oh no my baby"

I look at her "Let's wait for Dr. Avery to get back" they nod and we wait for him. About 5 minutes later he returns

"I have some good news U. has some kidneys for your daughter the patient will be here soon that's donating them. Your daughter will have surgery tonight; we will take the best care of her we can"

Derek and Mary cry tears of joy "Thank you"

Jackson smiles "Thank me once your daughter has those new kidneys and is out of surgery. We'll be back at 9 to bring her to surgery." they both nod and walk back into their daughter's room and sit with her while she watches's cartoons.

We walk away and he walks me to the lounge "You should grab coffee while you can this surgery will take about 4 hours"

I nod and grab a cup and drink it. I stay silent then my phone rings "I'm so sorry can I?" he nods and I step into the hall and answer it

"Hello?" my heart drops when my brother breaks me the news that my grandma died of lung cancer. I begin to cry and I take off running into the girl's room to cry it out for a minute.

Jackson runs after me and comes in "Hey this is the ladies room" I say thru tears

He shakes his head "I don't care...what's wrong?"

I cry hard "My grandma just died of lung cancer. I was so close to her"

His face sinks a little "I'm so sorry for your loss" he pulls me into a hug and squeezes as I just cry. Once I finish we walk out and grab more coffee with an Hour left until Sara's transplant.

I wipe my face and pull myself together "Please tell no one about this" I look at him as I say it.

"I won't" he replies.

I nod and finish my coffee and run into the bathroom to pee real quickly before we go check on Sara.

We walk up and into her room, "How you feeling Sara?" I smile at her.

She smiles back "Great mommy and daddy said I get new kidneys today!"

I laugh and smile "Yes you do"

I check her vitals again and write them on her chart "We will be back in about 30 minutes to get you ready for surgery" she smiles and nods.

We walk away and I make one last bathroom stop before we have to prep Sara. I take a few deep breaths, splash some water on my face dry and walk out to walk back to Peds to prep Sara. When we arrive I begin to prep her smiling and laughing at her jokes she as cracking with her mom. Jackson looks at me smiling as I check her vitals one last time before we bring her to surgery.

"Today's a huge day Sara, you're getting new kidneys and you're the first surgery I get to be a part of at this hospital. I'm a really good intern who got nothing but good grades and never failed any of my practice surgeries. You are in great hands I'm sure Dr. Avery is amazing. "She giggles and whispers in my ear

"He keeps staring at you I think he likes you Alexa" she giggles and I laugh and whisper back

"Well we don't know each other yet so I haven't a clue what will happen" We both giggle and Jackson just smiles not knowing what was said between us.

"Ok we're ready to go." Sara smiles "Mommy Daddy I'll see you soon and I'll be brand new!"

They smile "We love you sweetie!" Mary says.

"I love you too mommy and daddy " they smile and hug then we take Sara to the OR.

Jackson and I scrub in and go into the OR, the scrub nurses help us scrub in after we dry our hands. Once we're scrubbed in I sit with Sara and calm her as they put her to sleep.

Jackson smiles and waves me over "Can you come help?"

I smile back "Absolutely Dr. Avery" I help him as we start the surgery. There's just something about cutting that calms the soul...It's like an untold high just waiting to be taken away. About 3 1/2 hours later we finish.

We successfully transplant kidneys into Sara and she made it thru without dying. I can that 1 win for my first day it was now 12:30am and we wheeled her back to her room. When we got there we briefed her parents on the surgery and Mary hugged me.

I smiled and hugged her back "This is part of the reason I minored in Neonatal the joy on parents faces when things go right"

Mary just smiled "Page us if you need anything I'll leave you guys to rest. We will watch her to make sure she does not reject these kidneys." they nod and Jackson and I leave the room.

Jackson stops me looks at me "Great job I'm writing good things about you today, you're great with patients and you can hold yourself together in a crisis. I'm looking forward to working with you more Alexa"

I smile and say "Thank you Jackson Avery".

He smiles that dreamy smile at me "Your welcome" he walks off and leaves me standing there thinking and lost in thought.

I look over at the kid we saved and smile big. I never thought my first day Id be saying a kids life with a transplant. It's now 3am and I'm ready for energy, I walk to my locker and pull out a Nos and crack it open as I do Alex looks at me

"Those are bad for you"

I laugh "I know this but I still have over a day left to go of the shift These wake me up better than coffee I pull all nighters with these" I take a big sip.

Alex laughs "Just be careful on how many you drink, I'd hate to see you get hurt over them"

I nod "Yes father" I crack up and walk off with it rounding a corner and seeing Stacy and Evan sitting on beds in a hall.

They flag me down and I walk over to them and sit with them and we laugh and talk until our pagers go off. I jump down and go meet up with Jackson.

I throw out my empty can as I look at him "Those are bad for you"

I laugh "Alex already gave me that lecture. I'm good I know how to handle myself"

Jackson cracks that heart melting smile at me "Just be careful I don't want you to collapse on me"

I blush a little" I promise I won't"

He smiles bigger "Good because I need you. You're flawless at this surgeon stuff"

"Thank you Jackson" I reply he looks at me

"Your welcome" we walk off to a room "This is our next patient" he hands me the chart "40 year old Miles O'Neil admitted for a broken ankle post op checkup"

I smile at the patient and begin a routine check "Is there any problems with pain or the cast?"

He nods "the cast is bothering me..." then he flat lines.

I run and hit the button "Code blue! Get me a crash cart!" I lay the bed down and begin CPR as Jackson looks at how calm and quick I am.

The nurse brings in a crash cart and Jackson looks at me "Okay stop CPR hand me the paddles Alexa"

I nod and do as he says "Charge to 200...clear" the machine whines and he shocks the patient with no luck "Charge to 300...clear" the machine whines and he shocks him again, the patient awakes and his pulse starts again.

"Page Othro and cardio please Alexa" I nod and head off to page them.

A few minutes later they both arrive and begin to assess what happened with the patient. Ortho checks his leg which is now swollen and pushing on the cast.

"We need to get him into an OR now" I nod and without being asked I take off out of the room and go get an OR booked for an emergency.

I return and say "There ready for you guys"

Callie looks at me "Great job want to scrub in?"

I smile "Yes"

I look at Jackson "Ill take care of the patient you go be you" he says I nod and leave with Callie and Teddy.

We get to the scrub room and scrub in we walk into the OR and the scrub nurses get us ready. They put him under and we get to work on seeing what caused all of this after looking at some scans.

Callie looks at me "Do you have steady hands?"

I nod "Please come hold this still" I do as I'm told and we begin to work.

About 14 hours later we are done after our patient decides to die a few more times before he stabilizes and we finish what we needed to do.

We scrub out and throw out the bloody stuff and breath.

"Great work Alexa, very impressive" Callie smiles and I do too

"Thank you Callie my brother taught me how to remain calm during crazy situations"

Callie looks at me "He a surgeon too?"

I shake my head "No EMT"

She smiles "Nice"

My pager goes off "Got to go see you around"

She smiles "yes you will"

I take off and go meet up with Jackson "you paged?"

He looks at me "Yes Mary has something she wants to say" I look at our patient's mom as she begins to talk

"I just wanted to thank you for saving her life, now she can get a chance at life which we didn't think was possible"

I smile "It's my job to do everything I can to save lives"

She looks at me "You're an intern who is amazing"

"Why thank you" I say

"Your welcome" she replies.

"We'll let you guys rest" I say and turn to Jackson then I walk out and head to get some lunch.

All the OR time made me hungry seeing how I hadn't ate yet today. I walk into the cafe and get some lunch then sit at a table alone. I eat my lunch as Owen Hunt sits across from me. I don't pay attention to him until he says

"Hi I'm Owen Hunt; I heard you were the best intern here"

I look at him "Yes I'm Alexa Davis" Owen looks at me

"Kevin Davis's sister?" I nod a little freaked out "Yes why?"

"We were stationed together the only year he was in the service" he replies I look up

"Yeah that's cool; he didn't really talk about the war to me"

"He didn't want to scare you with all the stuff we had to do there" he says I get up not finishing my lunch

"Look I don't know you or why you're telling me this but I got to go" I turn and leave throwing my lunch out and leaving the cafe.

I shake my head and go to the special hallway and sit on the beds alone and just lay down for a few. I ponder my mind and crack opens another Nos and take a sip. Taking in deep breaths and releasing them slowly. For the life of me I couldn't figure out why Owen had to inform me of stuff, it wasn't like we were friends or anything. I finish my energy drink 20 minutes later and just stare at the ceiling thinking. My pager never goes off and I lay there looking up for 7 hours. No one bothers me or shows up, about 5 minutes later my pager finally goes off. I get up and cracks open my next drink and hit the bathroom before meeting up with Jackson.

He looks at me "Where have you been? Everyone said they saw Owen talking to you and the next you were throwing out your lunch and disappeared"

I look at him "I was laying down alone hiding from the world, Owen knows my brother"

He looks at me "You okay?"

I nod and sip my Kono blend monster. I stay silent for the next few minutes before Jackson takes my hand and walks me to an on call room.

"Sleep...please your freaking me out with all the energy drinks"

I look at him "I'd rather not..." he shuts to door and locks it taking my energy drink and placing it down.

Then he kisses me and I kiss back. It was the most amazing kiss every, I had kind of forgotten what it felt like to be kissed.

I look at him "We don't know each other"

He smiles "Then let's get to know each other" he takes off his shirt and shows off his amazing body which just instantly turns me on.

"Oh my god..." I smile and he takes my shirt off and lays me on the bed...then we have sex really hot sex.

I can't believe I slept with a stranger I've only know for a day. I must be going crazy but it felt right,

I look at him "This is going to sound crazy but please don't sleep with anyone else I won't be able to look at you again if you do" I look down and he lifts my chin so I'm looking at him

"I promise you I won't because somehow I'm falling for you already and I don't want to give that up"

I blush and he kisses me "Good because I'm starting to fall too and it's scary"

"I will catch you so fall please" I nod

"Absolutely" he kisses me again then we get dressed.

We both walk out and the rest of the day is a blur, I finally make it thru my first shift. After countless coffees and energy drinks I'm finally exhausted. I walk into the locker room and change yawning.

My best friend laughs at me "You look like hell"

I laugh too "Hey look who's talking?" I get up and grab my stuff and leave getting into my car and going home.

I get home and go to sleep; I awake at 3:30am to my pager going off with a 911 from Dr. Hunt. I awake and change and drive back to the hospital sipping my coffee as I walk in trying to wake up. I put my stuff in the locker room and rush to the E.R where I meet up with Hunt.

"Your fast intern, most would have arrived after the ambulance your before"

I smile "I'm invested this place gives me a rush and makes me feel good" he leads me to get ready for the incoming trauma. I pull a gown on and tie it quick and snap on gloves and walk out the doors and await the incoming traumas.

Owen looks at me "You look exhausted but ready"

I look at him "My brother raised me right Dr. Hunt"

He smiles "Please call me Owen"

I nod "Alright Owen only because you know my brother"

We begin and treat a patient I end up in the OR for surgery twice. Hours later I'm done and exhausted. I walk by Jackson who sees how tired I am.

He grabs my arm "You look like you need sleep"

I smile "Yes and no"

He looks serious "Please go sleep"

I nod and yawn. He gives me a kiss and takes off for surgery. I end up in a hall asleep on an empty bed.

Jackson passes me smiling as I'm out like a light he runs off to answer a page. After a 4 hour nap my pager goes off. I rush off after jumping up and go meet up with Teddy.

She looks at me "Ready for some cardio"

I smile awake and alert "yes bring it on"

We go meet our patient and we begin our assessment. After a moment an open bleeder squirts blood I quickly apply lots of pressure. Teddy looks at me and is impressed with my level of calm and quickness.

"Hop on Alexa your scrubbing in. Don't let go of that wound" I hop up and on the bed and carefully sit on the patients legs.

I keep pressure applied as they begin to wheel the hospital bed away. We pass by all the residents and I remain calm and keep applying pressure so I don't have a fountain of blood go in my face not that I wasn't already covered in it but that wasn't the point. Jackson watches as we go by.

We go into surgery for 18 hours...my days blurred together as 5 1/2 weeks passed before I knew it. My life was at that hospital Jackson slept over occasionally and he wanted us to be official. So he asked me out over a nice dinner one night and I said yes with a smile. As I got up at 3:30am to get ready I didn't feel good I rushed to the bathroom and instantly got sick. Great just what I needed, I hoped it would pass so I skipped breakfast that morning and grabbed a bottle of water and headed to the hospital. I had given up energy drinks and was just with coffee. I got out of my car and headed into the hospital to start my day a little earlier. I walk by Owen and wave he waves back; I head into the locker room and change. Then I feel nauseous again and get sick, I go to Lexie and ask her to do me a favor. I ask her to draw my blood and get a rush put on it. She doesn't ask questions she does it and doesn't tell a soul. She comes back with my results and I take off with then running into Owen

"Ouch" he catches me before I fall over

"Sorry Alexa."

I look up "its fine"

I hold back the nauseous feeling and pull away from Owen and run to a trash barrel nearby and get sick.

Owen holds my hair "What's wrong?"

I look at him "I'm pregnant"

He looks at me "Jacksons?"

I nod and sigh "I'm trying to figure out how to tell him" he hugs me and we talk for a bit before my pager goes off

"It's Teddy I got to go 911" I take off and hide my results in my pocket and meet up with her. She looks at me as Owen walks up behind me.

My face falls as I see who the patient is "Nana?" my heart hurts.

Teddy looks at me "You can stay by her side but you can't operate on her ok?"

I nod and look my nana Davis. "Nana I'm here I'm not going anywhere" some tears fall down my face as I hold her hand until she goes to surgery.

Once they wheel her past the doors they wouldn't let me pass even though I was a surgeon intern. I went and hid in an on call room and just cried some. I didn't page anyone I needed space and I needed to breath. Too much stuff in one day for me, I was also trying to figure out how to tell Jackson about the baby. My stomach grumbles, great and I can't hold anything down. That gave me an idea I wiped my face and took off to Peds Jackson watches as I rush by everyone. He shakes his head laughing and not thinking of it as he goes to get coffee. I walk into Peds and look for Arizona, after a minute I spot her coming out of a patient's room I quickly go over to her.

"Hey I need some prenatal vitamins and morning sickness pills so I can please hold food down I'm hungry"

Arizona smiles "Absolutely and congratulations!" she hands me what I asked for with a cup of water I take them and smile

"Thank you" she nods and her pager goes off and she's gone.

I walk out of Peds and run into Jackson "We have to talk" I say and grab his hand.

He nods "Okay hunny" we walk holding hands then I stop and turn him to look at me

"Jackson I'm pregnant and my nanas in surgery right now"

Jackson looks at me and smiles then frowns "You're pregnant? And I'm sorry baby"

I nod "Yes I'm almost 6 weeks." he pulls me into a hug then kisses me

"Are we gonna keep the baby?" I smile

"I want to but were gonna have make this work a balance between family and work" he looks at me with a huge smile on his face

"Baby I'd give you the world if I could" he kisses me again passionately I kiss back and put my arms around his neck.

He can't keep the smile away "You're going to take care of yourself right?"

I nod "Of course"

He smiles as his pager goes off "I got to go babe don't stress yourself please"

I nod and steal one more kiss "Yes babe" I smile as he takes off, I stand there for awhile.

About 20 minutes later I'm being paged by Teddy I take off and meet up with her. "Your Nana made it out alive. I heard your other grandma didn't make it"

I shake my head "its fine Life is hell at times I just want to see her"

"Absolutely let's go" we walk to my nanas room and I go in and sit next to her bed as she's waking up.

"Hi nana" she smiles

"Hi...Lex"

I smile "Nana I'm pregnant I'm gonna have a baby"

She smiles "Your momma would be so proud of you baby"

"I'm afraid of what Kevin will say" she looks at me

"Tell him don't hide it" I nod as my brother walks in and hadn't heard a thing.

He sits with nana for a bit before I look at him "Can we walk and talk?"

He nods "Sure sis" we both get up and begin to walk "I have some big news to tell you"

He looks at me "Your not sick are you Lex?"

I shake my head "No I'm pregnant"

Just as I tell my brother Jackson is walking by. Now Jackson hasn't met my brother yet so he had no idea who I was talking to.

I stop and look at my brother who isn't talking "Kevin please says something"

Kevin looks at me "Is the father gonna be there and is this what you want little sis?"

I look at him "I think he's definitely the one I just wanted you to know"

Jackson watches our conversation and watches our responses for a few minutes before I catch him. I wave him over

"Kevin this is Jackson my boyfriend" Kevin shakes his hand

"Your not gonna leave her or hurt her are you"

I gasp "Kevin!"

Jackson grabs my hand "It's ok. Yes I will not leave or hurt her. I love her like crazy and she's having my baby."

He squeezes my hand and smiles at me "She completes me and if she's happy I am I know it all is happening quick but I really do love your sister and I have no intentions of hurting her"

Kevin smiles "Good because my little sister hasn't had a boyfriend since college and she was worrying me"

I laugh "Not cool" We all laugh and then walk to my nanas room

"Nana I want you to meet my boyfriend Avery"

She smiles "Nice to meet you. Lex likes the ones with green eyes"

"Nana! That is not the reason I'm with him" we all laugh until Nana falls asleep.

Mine and Jackson's pagers go off."Got to go see you later "II hug my big brother goodbye and hug my nana too. We take off to where we were paged Jackson goes to plastics I go to the pit.

I meet up with Owen taking a deep breath; he helps me tie my gown as the ambulance pulls up. The patient is a 20 year old female named Karri Daniels. G.S.W to the left shoulder. She ends up in surgery for 10 hours. Once surgery is over I meet up with Jackson who smiles and hugs me. I smile and hug back, my life was different. I was having a baby in 8 months. We worked daily and before we knew it I was showing and still rocking surgery trauma and Peds. One day I'm about 6 months away from delivering, I get paged into the chief's office.

Arizona is there waiting for me as I close the door I turn and look at them "You paged?"

The chief smiles at me "yes please sit I have this idea a little birdy sang in my ear about a program you thought of"

My heart skipped a few beats I smiled. I had been prepping for months to try to propose this in between work and appointments.

Arizona smiled "The chief is giving us a new part of the hospital it's going to be for the drug addicted newborns. Where volunteers can go hold them to try to nurse them back to help. His proposal to the board had your name highly spoken about. Alexa this is amazing for an intern and your months away from your intern test. We're so proud of the work you do"

Some tears fall "Thank you this means a lot to me"

The smile "We know, now go kick some ass" I nod and leave the office smiling. My pager goes off and I go find Jackson.

"You paged?"

He smiles "Yes I have a patient for you"

I follow him to a room and look at the patient nearly dying.

"Sammy?!" I walk over to her

"Lexa?!" I laugh

"You're having a baby?" she nods laughing Jackson hands me her chart

"All yours baby"

I smile "Thank you" I turn back to my childhood best friend. "You should have called!" then she notices my belly

"You're pregnant? Who's the dad? Was it that hot Dr you walked in with?"

I smile and laugh nodding "Yes that's Jackson. We're finding out the sex later today" she smiles

"I'm having twin girls. I want you to be their god mother"

"Absolutely I will as long as your god mom to my twins as well" she laughs and nods. We chat as I do her exams and chart everything.

"Page me if you need anything" She nods and I leave to go meet Jackson for our appointment.

I walk into the office and Jacksons already waiting. I smile and lay down for the tech and they do the ultrasound. As they find out the sex they say

"Congratulations on your boys"

I smile and look at Jackson he smiles back and kisses me. "We can do this baby"

I nod "Of course we can" I smile.

We finish our day off in surgery together which lasted 18 hours. I left the OR multiple times from nausea and choked it back trying to fight it. Once surgery ended we changed and went to dinner. Over this nice dinner Jackson gets up and gets on one knee.

"Alexa Davis will you marry me? I don't want to spend another day without having asked you. We can do this in 6 months were gonna be parents to twin boys."

I smile "Yes Jackson Ill marry you and be your wife"

He kisses me and puts the ring on my finger "I'm in this for the long haul baby. Be ready"

I smile "I was born ready I'm in this for the long haul too" we pay the check and leave going home to sleep and relax we both didn't have to work the next day.

Christmas was weeks away and it was gonna be a big one this year. Meredith was having everyone over her house and said we could bring a family member. Our day off was spent sleeping mostly we were both so tired from working all the time.

The next day we walked into work together and walked to the locker room. He kissed me goodbye and I smiled, I walked into the locker room and changed. I walked out putting my hair up into a bun and then walked to the lounge for some decafe coffee since I didn't drink caffeine anymore due to the pregnancy. My pager goes off with a 911 to the pit. I take off and go I to the ER, walking in and going to grab a gown and gloves walking out the doors I tie my gown and snap on my gloves and await the ambulance. I was the first one there, Owen walked out moment later and looked shocked that I was already there

"Your quick huh?"

I smile "Yep being pregnant doesn't stop me " he laughs as the ambulance pulls up.

Once the ambulance arrived me and Owen walked up to it and the back doors opened and my brother stepped out and started to tell us about the patient

" 8 year old male named Timmy Turner accidently touched the hot stove and burned his hand pretty good. stable. "

I look at him "alright let's get this boy inside" I look at Owen he nods and we take the boy inside and bring him to a room.

I begin to exam him as Owen pages Jackson and Arizona. I get him all hooked up and take a look at his hand which had 2nd degree burns on it. I take a deep breath and wait for Jackson and Arizona to arrive. The little boy cries a little I look at him

"I know this is scary Timmy but you're in great hands us doctors here are really good and nice. Your gonna love Arizona when you meet her." I smile at the little boy as Jackson and Arizona walk in

"What do you got?" Jackson asks as they enter

"8 year old male accidently touched the hot stove there is 2nd degree burns on his hand"

"Thank you Alexa" Jackson says

"Your welcome Jackson" he exams the little boys hand and Arizona takes his vitals. After a few minutes we book an OR and have the parents sign some forms and take him to surgery

"Scrubbing in?" Jackson asks

"Yes absolutely" I reply and smile. He smiles back

"Ok" we scrub in and get to work.

I leave half way thru to use the bathroom and drink some water. Then I return.

I scrub back in and help finish, once were done we scrub out and Jackson looks at me

"You good?" I nod and smile.

"I'm fine" he smiles at me

"Good" he puts his hand on my belly and smiles more as the twins kick his hand I smile and put my hand on his.

"Let's go get some lunch" I nod and we walk off to go get lunch and then go to the basement to eat on the beds. We eat our lunch and talk baby names

"Personally I love the name Dylan Michael Avery baby" he smiles

"Nice pick I like Daniel Christopher Avery" I smile

"So it's done the twins will be Dylan and Daniel" he smiles and kisses me

"Done" I kiss back and smile. We talk until we get paged I head back to the pit and he heads to plastics. I walk in and meet up with Owen.

"What we got?" I ask him "Multiple fractures" He replies I look at him

"I may or may not have to walk away" he nodded

"I understand"

"Thanks" I reply

"You're welcome" he says back "Too much bone cracking turns your stomach huh?" he looks at me

"Yeah I try but my limit comes at times" I reply he nods and we bring the patient in and begin to assess.

I end up paging Callie and opt out of surgery on this one. Owen doesn't mind as I take off to do some post ops. At some point I end up sitting down and dictating charts because my stomach wasn't having the blood and Gore today. I sit in the conference room and just do charts all night that I fall asleep in there. My pager goes off a few minutes later I jump up startled and look at it. It was Jackson I grab the charts and walk out of the room and go meet up with him.

Once I find him he. Smiles

"Where you been babe? I've been looking for you" I look at him and yawn

"Fell asleep in the conference room dictating charts I'm sorry babe" he smiles

"Its ok baby" he takes the charts from me and gives them to another intern

"Can you finish these for her? She needs to get some sleep"

Evan nods "Absolutely" he takes the charts and goes to find a place to do them.

Our day was over at 3am we went home and went to bed. We slept the day away seeing how it was our day off. A few weeks passed and it was finally Christmas, Jackson and I were at the hospital on call Christmas Eve and we were exhausted. Our day ended around 6pm and we left to go to Meredith's, when we arrive Alex answers the door. He lets us in and smiles at us

"Merry Christmas" we smile back

"Merry Christmas Alex" we go in and go sits in the living room.

Meredith smiles "come help me Alexa?"

I nod and give Jackson a kiss "Yes" I get up and head to the kitchen with her. I help her cook and we talk for hours.

My brother arrives before dinner and comes in. Once dinner is done we sit and eat together as a big family. These people were my friends, each of them let me be on their services and experience all aspects of the surgery game. I was happy with how things were going. Once Christmas was over we went home and went to bed. A few weeks fly by and days just keep blending with chaos and surgeries.


	2. 7 Months

Today I was 28 weeks pregnant, I could stomach some stuff a little better. I had about 4 weeks left before they wanted to check on me and see how the babies were doing. I went to weekly doctor visits with the O.B at the hospital. I knew where I wanted to be the day I went into labor, right here because I'm surrounded by doctors to help me. I walked into Seattle Grace Mercy West alone Jackson was home today his day off. I was in charge of his service for the day, Plastics Posse I was almost a 1st year resident I had 5 more months until my intern test but hey I knew my stuff somehow I succeeded at all surgeries. I was allowed to run a service thanks to Dr. Webbers trust in me. I was to page Jackson if I needed him, which today was an easy day.

As I looked over my first chart I was confused at some of the writing that I paged Teddy to help me look it over. Once she arrived she took the chart

"Here for a CABG" Teddy said as we walked into the patient's room together.

"Ted Wilson 47 here for a CABG" I say presenting the chart "Has severe Coronary Heart Disease. Came in with angina, and nearly had a heart attack at breakfast. The surgery is set for 10am which is just 2 hours away" I continue as the patient and his wife listen to my extreme knowledge about the surgery. "What we will be doing is a healthy artery or vein from the body is connected, or grafted, to the blocked coronary artery. The grafted artery or vein bypasses (that is, goes around) the blocked portion of the coronary artery. This creates a new path for oxygen-rich blood to flow to the heart muscle. Our goal is stop the heart attacks"

Ted looks at me "I hope so"

I smile "Dr. Altman is the best cardiothoracic surgeons here. You are in great hands"

Teddy smiles too "And Dr. Davis is gonna be there to help me"

Ted and his wife smile "Sounds great. Even for an intern you seem good on your knowledge of what this surgery is. I look forward to seeing you after surgery is complete"

I smile "Absolutely. We will be back in a few hours to prep you for it"

With that we walked out of Ted's room and parted ways as I went to check on a pre op patient of Jackson's. As I walked into the room I was reading her chart

"Molly 19 here for facial reconstruction after a bad car accident a few months back. Molly do you have any questions before I prep you for Dr. Avery?" I look up at her

She looks at me "No Dr. Avery went over everything an hour ago"

I smile at her "Good. Let's get you prepped for him and I'll wheel you off to him. He should be on his way down in a few" with that I prep his patient as I'm finishing he walks in

"Molly ready to go Dr. Davis?" he asks

I nod "Yes she is" I hand over her chart and smile "I have a few more patients to check before I have a CABG with Teddy"

He smiles"Alright see you later"

I smile and exit the room making my way to Peds with a post op on a 3 month old baby that just had a heart transplant earlier this morning. I walk into the NICU and put on a pink gown and gloves then find little baby Wolfe. I walk up to the baby girl whose parents are standing next to her bed.

"Hi I'm Dr. Alexa Davis I'm here to check on your baby girl" I smile and introduce myself to the parents.

They smile "Tommy and this is my girlfriend Millie" I shake their hands then examine there daughter

"Strong girl, she seems to be accepting the heart" I smile and use my stethoscope to listen to her heart "You should be able to hold her later tonight if she stays stable"

They smile again "Sounds great thank you Dr. Davis"

"Your welcome page if you need anything" I say before leaving to check on one more patients who was pre op

I walk down to the ER and check on another transplant patient this one was waiting for a liver. I check her vitals and reassure her family that she was gonna be getting her liver within the half hour and that it was time to prep and take her. With that I prepped her and paged Bailey who was doing her transplant today. Bailey took over as I was off to prep my patient for CABG. Once prepped I met up with Teddy in the scrub room and began to scrub in. After we were scrubbed we walk in and get our gowns and gloves on. We walk over to the patient as Teddy looks to the scrub nurse

"10-blade please" she asks as the nurse hands it over. They start an IV to put the patient to sleep and I squirt the antiseptic solution all over the area Teddy was gonna cut. He was hooked up to a heart-lung machine as she began to cut. Once Teddy was in she took a piece of a vein or artery from the leg, a graft and will be used to channel flow past the blockage. She attaches one end of the graft to the aorta, while I help stitch other end to an area on the other side of the blockage. This allows blood to flow around the blockage and get to the heart safely. The grafting process was repeated several times due to his several blockages. We operated for six hours due to him needing several grafts. Once we finished she let me close him as I was stitching my last stitch I looked up at Teddy once I was finished. Then I saw the gallery full of interns, Dr. Owen Hunt and Dr. Jackson Avery they all clapped impressed at how great and smooth the surgery went. I scrubbed out and it was now 4pm and I was super hungry. The boys were kicking like crazy and I had an ultrasound at 5:30pm to see how they were doing. Jackson met up with me as he was walking to grab food as well.

"You were perfect baby" he says as he takes my heart walking with me

"Thanks babe" I smile as we enter the cafe and grab some food. Once we have our food we walk to his office and sit down to eat. Once we finish we throw out our trash and go to O.B for my appointment. We are greeted by the O.B who has me lay down. She squirts the jelly on and uses the ultrasound machine to find the babies. She smiles and points to them as she takes a picture for us to keep.

"They look great, keep up the good work" She says smiling and hands us the picture.

"Thank you" I say as Jackson helps me off the table and puts a hand on my belly

"My boys, we can't wait to meet you" he smiles as he talks to the babies. I smile and we leave the room as his pager goes off

"Got to go babe meet you in the lounge in an hour so we can go home" he says and kisses me goodbye

"Alright babe" I kiss back and we part ways

I go check on my post ops and check vitals before going to change. Once 6:30 hits I'm changed and waiting in the lounge for Jackson.

Jackson arrives a few minutes later "Let's get you home to sleep" he says taking my hand as I get up.

"Sounds great baby" I say as we walk to the car get in and drive home.

Once home we shower and lay in bed after a few minutes we're both passed out cold. At about midnight I wake up to intense cramping and pain. I sit up and take a few deep breaths as Jackson groggily looks at me

"Baby you okay?" he asks sitting up

I look at him "I think the babies are coming...my water just broke"

He jumps up and puts shoes on then helps me into shoes and into the car. We drive back to the hospital he grabs me a wheelchair and wheels me in bringing me to the maternity ward to be examined. Once there they confirm that the babies are indeed going to be coming. They admit me and Jackson never leaves my side we were in for a long morning as I dozed in and out the doctors checked on me every half hour. Jackson stayed awake the whole time holding my hand. About 5am I was ready to push the babies out. It took until 6:30am until the babies were finally delivered and I was stitched up.

After I was set to go my nurse put both babies in my arms and Jackson smiled big. I cried a little


End file.
